Mochi Over Pocky
by ChibiKolKol
Summary: America finds himself in a pool of envy when his own state hangs out with Japan too much. Will he find a way to confess and get his state back? M content. Contains personified countries/states. America x OC Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Mochi Over Pocky**

**Chapter One: East and West**

"Run your fat ass! RUN!" The short blonde girl yelled to the taller blonde that was falling behind.

"Alex! (NJ)... Wait! I'm out...of air!" The panting country gasped, practically falling on the ground. The state stopped and walked back to look at her friend.

"Alfred (America)... We're here already." She said grabbing his hand and tugging on it.

The large school building loomed over them. It was their school: The World Academy. Every country from the east to the west and chosen districts/states were required to attend to gain knowledge of the world, and identify themselves as countries/states/districts. At the front entrance, there was a short, slender man with his back towards America and New Jersey.

"Good Morning, Kiku." New Jersey said to the Japanese man. The Land of the Rising Sun looked over his shoulder before turning his whole body around to smile at the American state. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Alex." His face lit up as he bowed slightly to one of his best friends.

"Did you see the new episode of No. 6?" Japan asked, opening the door for New Jersey.

"Yup! Awesome as always! I want to see what happens to Nezumi and Sion!"

"I've heard the correctional factory is a very complex place to get out of. I hope Sion finds Safu and escapes safely."

Japan closed the door, accidentally leaving America outside with a blank expression. America stood there, astonished with only one though passing through his head,_ They left me hanging! _ As the hero he is, he did not tolerate this "violation" and rushed in after the two otakus. "Hey! Wait!" He said catching up with them. "Jersey!" The school bell rang loud and clear in the hallways, cutting off America's sentence.

"Oh. Class is starting." She said sadly. "Well, see you at lunch, Kiku. You too America." Japan looked at her with a bewildered facial expression. "But we have first period together, along with America-San." He smiled innocently once more. America was somewhat relieved, he could watch his state a little longer. As the morning proceeded, NJ and Japan were talking about what they usually talk about. Culture, Anime, and recent happenings. It was like no matter how much distance they had from each other, they would find ways to still talk to each other whether it be passing notes or signs. America didn't find it annoying, but for some reason it was provoking him silently, like someone telling him to go vegetarian because he was "fat".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the cafeteria, Japan, NJ, and America all sat together at the table. America walked back with a tray in his hands. He had the usual, his HERO-sized hamburger and NJ's pepperoni pretzel. "Hey Jersey! Here's your pretzel." America said blissfully handing it to her.

New Jersey looked at the oily, fat, red spotted pretzel with a slightly dissatisfied face. Japan was just about to hand her the lunch box he prepared (which he promised to give).

"'Aww shit... I completely forgot about that..." She started to think. "Umm..maybe we can share the it?" She suggested.

Japan replied, "That sounds like a great idea, but the box is very big and I made a lot of food... The salt would go to waste." He started to get depressed due to the amount of salt that would be wasted.

"I'll eat the box, Kiku! I'll save the pretzel for dance club later!" She grabbed the cherry blossom printed box. Japan's eyes sparkled with gratitude while he held New Jersey's hands within his own. "Thank you Alex!" New Jersey smiled at her friend once more before opening the lunch box. There were so many various pieces Japanese food. Picked radish and other vegetables, lots of rice, some shrimp tempura, and of course, Japan's favorite, salted salmon.

New Jersey loved Japan's cooking, except for all the salt he uses. It's visual preparation proved that Japan did take his time with it. The aromas excited her and the food looked just so damned good. America just watched New Jersey drool over Japan's food. _I wonder why when I cook, she doesn't drool that much over my food compared to Japan's..._ _What's so great about it anyways? It's just regular food, only with lots a salt. Besides, my food is WAY better because I'm the HERO! _America let out a hearty laugh before sitting down to eat his burger. He looked over at them, watching them eat and laugh. They were sitting so close to each other and smiling so much. Japan was probably the reason why New Jersey wanted to come to school early anyways.

America couldn't help but feel left out. Of course Japan was his friend, too, but he couldn't help but feel that way. NJ picked up a piece of the salted salmon and brought it closer to her mouth. Just then, the piece had slipped out and dropped back into the box. Japan, being the polite Asian country he is, picked up the crystal-coated fish with his chopsticks and fed it to her. She bit on it, also having the tip of his chopsticks in her mouth. America saw this while eating the hamburger. He thought, _A...An Indirect Kiss!_ He was about to protest until he started to choke on a piece of his burger. He pounded his chest while coughing, trying to cough it out.

"America!" NJ ran over to America and started to perform CPR. "Breathe fat ass! Breathe!" Japan helped at well. America finally coughed up the piece of the burger that he had choked on. He gagged a bit and wiped the saliva that had fallen on his chin. "Ugh. Thank you." He laughed nervously and had enough energy to at least give a weak smile. "Damn America, watch what you're eating, you almost scared the shit out of me!" NJ said catching her breath. Japan nodded with agreement. America had his head down, trying to avoid them seeing his embarrassed face. Throughout that whole lunch period, he was sulking and somewhat disappointed in himself not being able to save himself from his own hamburger.

_NOTES_

_Okay, I know this might sound confusing, but New Jersey/Alex Way is NOT America's daughter. The way I created her was that she is England's daughter. This is my first time writing fan fiction... I really don't know if this format is right...sorry if it is wrong... There will be 2 more chapters after this one. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! I do not own anything of Hetalia or No. 6. This is __America x OC __(NJ). More Hetalia characters will also be included in next chapters!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Sulking Mochi

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Japanese music filled the air as the afternoon proceeded. The Dance Club danced to "Happy Synthesizer" by Vocaloids Luka and Gumi. When the song ended, everyone sighed and tried to catch their breath. "Water break everyone!" New Jersey said, walking over to get her bottle of water. America rubbed his towel on his face then looked at the person he was dancing with. "Hey England! I think you were a little stiff with some parts! You have to flow!" He rolled his body as he said "flow" looking at the blond, English Gentleman with thick brows. "Much as I can say to you, you bloody wanker. You were "flowing" too much!" England criticized, doing the same. America started to make fun of England, as usual, watching over the other 8 that were there besides them. There was only 12 of them, some only there because other people were there.

Italy was making pasta, with the mini stove they had in the corner by the window. Germany was watching Italy cook. Prussia was lounging around, being awesome. Russia and China were stretching while Romano was picking dance battles. Spain just laughed joyfully seeing how much Romano was having fun. Canada was standing by himself in the middle of the floor, looking around to see if anybody will notice him. Japan and NJ were talking about different dances that they would like to teach the others. And as usual, America and England were arguing.

"Okay Everyone! Kiku and I will teach you guys another dance! This one if more upbeat and more complex than Happy Synthesizer so pay attention."

Italy cheerfully joined in after turning off the stove. "Vee~ What is it called?"

"It's called "Bad Apple!" from one of my famous Video Games." Japan said getting into position.

She hit the play button on Japan's iPod and ran to her spot. Japan stood next to her, focused and ready. The beat started and everyone watched. Japan and NJ started to dance to the beat, perfecting every move and synchronizing perfectly.

Canada commented, "Wow! They dance in harmony. It's like they're a couple or something. Right Kumajiro?"

The polar bear that the Canadian had in his arms looked up at him. "Who?"

"I'm Canada!"

America had overheard his little brother's comment. _Like a couple? No. That can never happen. Jersey is my state. She belongs to me and only me. _He thought about that thought again. _Wait... She belongs to me and only me! What am I thinking! That's not Hero-like!_ A medium hue of pink and red flushed his cheeks. England looked over. "Are you okay America? You look flushed." "N-no, it's nothing important, dude." America shook his head trying to shake off that thought.

Japan and NJ finished the dance and then started to cheer happily. "Can't believe we did that!" NJ said throwing out her signature rock sign and winking like the punk she is. Japan said, "Yeah! That practice really paid off." They started teaching the others some of the moves. America got a bit distracted from the routine thinking about some things. NJ started to help him by guiding his arms. He watched her while she was guiding him. _I wonder... should I ask her if she likes Japan? _The American thought. _She's really cute... wait.. what? A HERO shouldn't be thinking of that! I'll sound like France! _

"America... America. A-ME-RI-CAAA!" She yelled. He quickly came out of his thoughts. "Y-yes?"

"Did you get what I said?"

"Umm... what?"

"You didn't listen again. Sheesh. Get some hearing aids, boy!" NJ said snapping at him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

England, America, New Jersey, and Japan were all in the large host club room. They were being janitors after Dance Club since they had nothing better to do. "So! Guys! What's up?" The spiky black haired boy with a cowlick pointing northeast asked the dancers. "The ceiling, NY!" America joked.

"Ha! Good one, America! Anyways, what dance are you guys learning this time?" NY asked.

"It's Bad Apple. One of Japan's songs." England replied.

"Wow, Japan's music is really getting to the dance club isn't it?"

"Yeah, NJ said that we should try something new anyways! But I totally agree!" America smiled.

NY started to think. "Hmm. Maybe we should have music here. It'll attract more customers!"

A brown haired boy with glasses walked to NY with his folder. "That sounds like a good idea." NY chuckled, "Yeah Vermont! Ever since we banned France from the host club our sales have been going down steadily." (Umm... that's pretty self-explanatory...)

"That's nothing new." England said clearly knowing the reason why France got banned.

"But then again, Hawaii, Florida, and Massachusetts are improvising ideas like costumes." Vermont shuddered a bit to the thought of being in a dress.

A blond haired boy obnoxiously yelled out from the closet, "I'm totally telling you guys! We should go surfing, dude! Or at least to the beach! Especially at my place! It'll make girls want to come!"

"Is that all you care about Cali? I'd go to a rodeo! Even better!" Said the boy in the cowboy hat.

"Well, look who's talking, Texas!" The two began arguing over which activity was better.

NY and Vermont were talking about how to improve the host club, ignoring Texas and California. Japan passed by holding a stack of dirty dishes. "Can someone help me with this?" "Oh! I...!" NJ eagerly waved, about to drop the mop in her hands. "Wait. I'll help Japan, NJ. Besides, I am the HERO!" America gave one of his heroic poses before helping Japan get into the kitchen. "Okay. I guess." She sighed continuing to mop the floor with England.

In the kitchen, America was washing dishes with Japan. He was observing him while asking himself questions. _Why does she always call him "Kiku?" Aren't I suppose to be closer to her considering the fact that she's one of my states? Shouldn't she call me "Alfred?" What does she like about Japan anyways? Is it because they both love anime? Why? _ He couldn't help but think it. Japan looked over to America who was staring at him with a "I'm-so-disappointed-in-you" face.

"Um... America-San? Are you okay?" He asked rolling his sleeve back up.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm totally fine dude! Never felt better!" America took his hands out the bubbly frenzy and wiped his eyes with it. Bad idea. The soap started to sink into his eye socket and burn like England's Scones. "Agh! Ouch!" He said trying to open his eye and get some water.

Outside, England was wiping a table until he heard someone drastically yelling in pain. "Isn't that America?" He asked. "Oh! It is! America!" New Jersey ran to the kitchen seeing America rubbing his eyes and trying to get some water. Japan was trying to calm him down so he can direct him to the sink. "Ack! It hurts!" He said as his eyes were still burning more than ever. NJ grabbed the bucket of water that was near the sink and threw it at America. "Heads up!" The water splashed all over America.

He was finally able to open his eyes to 2 countries looking at him like WTF and a state who was holding a bucket. She dropped the bucket and walked up to him to dry him off. "You okay, America?" She asked patting his cheeks with the clean towel on the rack. He looked at her with his bright blue eyes, making contact with her green ones. She noticed that America was looking straight at her eyes, and just threw the towel at him.

"C-clean your face jackass...I'll continue on from here, so you can go rest your eyes." She turned to the sink to clean the dishes with Japan. America held the towel to his face, feeling a bit sad and disappointed. He followed England out the kitchen and to the only table that was still set up in the large Host Club room. America sat down with his face near the table's top. He looked at the plate of left over mochi, a bit sullen and started to think about crap again. _I messed up again! Shit! A hero shouldn't have this much mistakes!_ England sat across from him reading a Harry Potter book. The English Gentleman noticed his former brother in a deep state of mind, which he actually found a miracle. "America. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. If you want to put it that way." He began to rub the back on his neck with his free hand. New York walked over to the table, overhearing America.

"Hey. Your face is a little puffed up. You sulking America?" New York asked a bit surprised.

"Sulking? Like I'd ever do that in my life dude! Like Seriously! I can't be jealous!" He picked up a piece of the pounded rice and squeezed it firmly. America continued. "But what happened, per say, if you saw someone who you know is "close" to you hang out with someone else. And, per say, that there's some stuff that people were saying like "Aww. They make a good couple" or something. What would you feel, hypothetically speaking?" He began to stretch the mochi a bit then return it to its regular shape.

New York looked at England and then back to America. "Then... You'd be jealous. Cause, hypothetically, you're seeing someone your close to hang out with someone else instead of you." England agreed, then asked, "Why America? Is there some girl you like, that does that?" A light pink blush emerged on the country's face. "I-I don't! You have to kidding me!" He began to eat the pounded rice and look around.

New York thought, _He's lying. Lying straight through his teeth!_ "But, if you are jealous, per say, then you should just confess! You know, "The truth will set you free"? And even if she doesn't accept, per say, at least you told her. Rather than keeping it a secret and going psycho later!" He said cheerfully.

England switched his leg position. "I agree! I always tell my fairies that they shouldn't be jealous of one another because I love them all! And then, to make up for all of it, we have a nice tea party in the garden."

There a brief moment of silence as both America and NY looked at England. "England... May I suggest you see a doctor? Cause, you like, totally need it, dude." America said not even considering what England said in the first place.

"I beg your pardon? At least they care enough about me, unlike you, you blo-" England's sentence became cut off when the room became filled with echoed laughs and giggles.

"Ack! Kiku! Stop that!"

"What? You stop it, Alex!"

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"It's not cheating when this is so much fun!"

More giggles and laughs filled the air after that faint conversation. New York was a bit disturbed after he heard that and checked to see if everything was alright. He opened the door to the kitchen a little to see two short figures throwing bubbles at each other like little kids in a bath tub. He then closed the door once more and returned to England and America.

"They're... throwing bubbles." New York reported, wanting to forget what he saw. England was a bit blanked faced and America started to look a bit depressed.

A few minutes later, Japan and NJ finally walked out the kitchen covered in tiny bubbles. "Heh, that took longer than I thought. Right, Kiku?" The Japanese man replied, "But at least we got it done. It's satisfying for me." England thought, _So those giggles were satisfying as well?_

New York avoided staring at them and announced, "Okay. We're going to head home for today. How about you guys?"

"Sure."

_Notes_

_Hello Again. This is Chapter 2 of Mochi Over Pocky. I have the whole story written up on my desktop, I'm just taking days to upload it. But anyways, I hope you liked the little appearance of a few other of America's States and everyone else in the Dance Club! And yes, England is reading a Harry Potter book. LOL. There will be one more chapter after this one. The next one is where the REAL M CONTENT comes in play. Please Review!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Rice Pounded Love

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey America, I'm going to leave now. Will you be alright?" England asked about to walk out the door. "Sure! We'll be fine!" America replied putting on his sneakers on to go home. He stood up making sure they were put on right and grabbed his bag. "Now... Where's NJ?" He walked around trying to find his state. "I think Japan already left, so... it's only us here right?" He was about to walk around the corner of the main hallway when he saw two other people standing there facing each other. He quickly hid behind the wall to see what was going on.

To is dismay, it was NJ and Japan again, but this time, it wasn't like all the other times, this seemed more serious. _I thought he left? _America thought to himself after seeing Japan. It was awfully quiet, especially for them who would be talking 24/7. He watched closely trying to hear what they were saying. It only ended up in a few phrases that he could slightly understand.

"And so... I love you... Kiku..." NJ said having her head down. America's eyes split wide open to what he just heard. Did NJ really confess to Japan about her feelings? He had to listen more.

"...Aishiteru...too." Japan said faintly. America couldn't understand Japanese at all, but he did know one thing. "Ai" means "Love" in Japanese, so he must've confessed as well! So, was it official? We're they finally a couple? Was... he going to give up?

He walked out from behind the wall as if he just died. His face was unhappy, with no life. The complete opposite of his natural heroic expression. "Alex.." He said faintly. New Jersey turned around to see America standing there. She was a bit surprised, but then immediately ran to his side ready to go home. "Let's... go home America."

"S-sure..."

She waved at Japan while they were both exiting the door. America walked behind NJ, a rare sight to see. He felt like all his power was sucked out of him. He had no chance with her now. Did he even have a chance in the first place? Did she even consider his feelings? NJ walked down a few blocks to a large house. She took out her keys, opened the door to a large house and walked in. America walked in, dead as ever. He sat on the couch looking at the floor, not doing anything. NJ sat on the far end, sort of feeling the same, not making any contact with America. There was a dead silence between them, only hearing the ticks of the wall clock that was hung over the TV.

NJ's phone began to vibrate and ring as she received a text message from someone. America thought, _It's probably her new boy friend. Maybe sending a love text or a "When I get home" text or some other bull crap. _She pressed the buttons on her phone, texting back. _She's probably saying the same thing right now too. I never actually knew I'd feel this way. So empty and lonely. And... out of love._ NJ placed her phone in her chest pocket and stood up.

She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for America. She took out the hamburger patties that had defrosted from the fridge and started to cook one in the pan. Usually, America would already be sitting at the table rambling about heroic stuff or talking about a new place where they could go eat once. But, it wasn't like that today. America's voice didn't fill the house, but the sounds of the sizzling patty did. It felt so lifeless without him speaking, which is very rare. While she waited for the patty to cook, her phone rang again. The text message said:

**What...? I thought you were going to confess? I didn't think that it was going to take you this long... You can't just leave him there. If you don't do it now, later might be too late... **

She read the text and replied back a bit shaken and scared. The patty finally finished cooking. NJ prepared the hamburger the way America would like it and set in on a American Flag plate on the table. "Umm... America?" She said gently. America walked over sluggishly, sat, and ate his burger slowly.

NJ sat down across from America at the table. She didn't dare to look up or even speak to him. She didn't want to eat either. Instead, she was thinking. Thinking how she was going to resolve this. America did likewise, he thought, _Maybe she isn't eating because she wanted Japan's food... _ He only ate half of his hamburger, looking at it as if it had lost it flavor. He couldn't do _this_. He had a truck-load of questions, which he wanted the answers to. He suddenly felt his stomach twisting and turning like an extreme roller coaster. His heart started to beat faster, and the hue of pink crossed his face again.

America couldn't describe what he was feeling towards NJ. Was he jealous of her, just like what NY said? Was he sad because his state would leave him? Was he angered because she had fallen for someone else? Was he... in Love? NJ felt knots in her heart, as if it were crushed. She had to say it. The Truth. She just had to.

"America!" She said confidently. "New Jersey!" America also said at the same time as NJ. They both stood up in responding. They both started to stare at each other wondering what to say.

"Umm... You go first." New Jersey said surprised that they had say each other names at the same time.

America sighed heavily then started, "Well. Okay, this might sound straight forward, but.. Do you like Japan? I need an answer!" He stated, clenching his fist tightly. NJ looked at him. "I... I don't like Kiku! He's my friend!"

"In that case, why did you tell him that you loved him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you two in the hallway! You said you loved him! And he said that he loved you back!" America bolted. NJ was shocked. _He.. he was there in the hallway when... Kiku and I were talking?_

"What kind of nonsense is that? I never loved Kiku! We are just friends! I was going to ask you about something, but since you want to act that way, and believe in shit, you can just sit your dumb ass there and never hear it! YOU JACKASS!" She banged the table almost making it split in half. She sat back down in her seat, not making any eye contact or movement. America looked at her a bit bewildered by what she said. Was it true? Or is she covering up?

America knew he wouldn't get an answer if he just yelled at her, knowing how NJ responds to yelling. He started to cool off his mind. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of time before saying, "NJ... I'm sorry... for yelling at you like that. That's not what a hero... no, that's not what I'm supposed to do." He received no response, but he faintly heard little sounds of whimpering and sadness. She was crying. "You're a jackass you know that? A fat ass jackass!" She said as her husky voice shook.

"I'm sorry... I really am." America said walking to her and kneeling down to see her half-soaked face. "You don't need to cry. A hero shouldn't make a maiden cry."

NJ started to wipe her tears and looked at America who smiled gently. He was expecting a slap across the face or blow on the head from her bass, but instead, she looked at him like she was going to say something. "Umm... I was going to ask.." She began. America listened as she said those words. "W-what...do you think of me? Not like your state, but like... a companion?"

America's expression became a bit shocked. He replied, "I think... no, I know, you're the state I want to be around. I want to talk to you all the time. And you know what... you pretty cute, too. I like so much things about you that I might even get jealous of you sometimes. Hell, if it were up to me, I'd seriously ask you out, dude! Like Totally! But... I think it's a bit late now."

"You'd ask me out?" She repeated actually smiling a bit after what he had said.

"Yeah! Your funny, sweet, a bit tsundere, you're not afraid to express. And... this might sound weird, but you're really cute. All in all, your beautiful, Alex."

She ignored the "tsundere" part. "You mean that? Not that it is, of any concern..." She asked, her eyes giving off an innocent radiant glow even though she avoided eye contact with the American. America looked at her, he's never seen her like his. Even behind all that smack talk, cussing, and ghetto tomboy punk, she was always a lonely little kid who just really needed a hug. America hugged her tightly. "I mean it..."

NJ placed her head on the crook of America's neck feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart. They both pulled back a bit to look up at each other. Their faces were close, very close. America thought, _Dude, I feel totally weird. What the hell is it? Is it because I didn't eat as much as I should? _ Without a second thought, he grabbed NJ's face and pressed it against his lips. NJ was surprised by this sudden action, but eventually kissed him back feeling the enveloping warmth of their lips together.

America started to feel something that he's probably never had before. _What the hell is going on? My pants feel weird. And my heart rate is increasing!_ He pulled back and looked down between his legs. "HOLY BURNING HAMBURGER! I'M STIFF!" He yelled before putting both hands in front of his crotch to hide his sudden realization. "Hnnnn!" He groaned. NJ looked at him like he was stupid. "You bastard..."

He blushed again and started to hate himself for getting stiff in front of Alex. "You don't need to hide it. It's perfectly normal." She said blankly, as if it wasn't a big deal. America thought it was a big embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I don't know how I got that way! I knew I felt weird, and I totally didn't listen to myself!"

"Hey America..."

"Eh? Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

"What? I shouldn't! I was like totally taken over like a ghost or some shit! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay. You took my first anyways."

"That was your first?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... It was mine too."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Totally." America said blankly wondering why she wouldn't have thought it was his first kiss. He couldn't deny her request. After all, he wanted another kiss, too. He kissed her again gaining more control of himself. He wanted more. His tongue started to beg for entrance into her mouth. She gladly gave him permission letting his tongue play with hers. They did this for several seconds, playing with each others tongues, until America finally let go and said, "Can... I kiss your neck?"

Jersey's eyes widened slightly wondering if she should say "yes" or "no." She nervously said, "Y-yes...?" America had her small body enveloped in rather big arms while she was facing towards him, sitting in his lap. (She sat on the floor with him.) The American slowly started to approach the left side of her neck while she was hugging him around his neck. He planted a small kiss at the base before continuing on with his routine.

NJ was trying to suppress her giggles as he kissed softly. He began to lick the entire left side of her neck. She shivered and a excited feeling started to emerge in her. As a response, she started to moan lovingly in his ear. "Mmm... Hnn...!" America thought, _Her moans are pretty sexy._ He began to feel something else. This feeling was not like the others, but more like a desire. He wanted to hear her moan more, to make her feel more pleasure.

America wanted to do it. He couldn't hold back. He moved both of his hands down to her legs and picked her up. "Eh?" NJ said a bit astonished by the sudden movement.

"Screw it.." America muttered. "Screw the damned holding back! I don't care!"

"Eh? America?"

"Screw the asking! Get to my bed now, woman!" He yelled feeling his self-esteem boost up. (I'd consider this an AKY moment.)

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Did you not get it? Me! You! Bed! NOW!" He started to charge out the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his room while holding her. "WHOA! Slow down! You're not making any sense!"

America broke down the door to his room, almost laughing hysterically as he walked in. He placed NJ on the bed while he screwed the door back in place. "We have to have privacy!" He said smiling more than ever. He shut it, making the room completely dark, only to be illuminated by the full moon. NJ looked at him as he walked over to her. "America.. what..?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll understand my decision to do this. But as of now, I won't take any objections, my princess." He slowly grabbed her right hand and kissed it gently.

She didn't quite understand him. Well, that is until she saw him smirk a bit. She thought, _Does... does he want to do... that with me?_ Her mind began to spin with thoughts and fantasies as she was going full Uke right in front of him. He pushed her down slowly, getting on top of her. She couldn't believe what was happening, the person who stole her first kiss was on top of her, smiling his ass off. And she was there, looking as if she was going to laugh, cry, and smack the recession out of America.

He kissed her softly, wanting to make this pleasurable for himself as well as her. He slowly started to take off the plaid jumper she wore for school only leaving her white shirt and her underwear, which was, as expected, the design of the American Flag. America couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her underwear.

"Hey! At least my underwear is decent compared to yours. Your Hamburger Boxers!" She protested. He looked at the cross scar on NJ's left thigh. It was from the revolution back then when she fought England. She was trying to pull down her shirt to her legs, so America would stop teasing her about the American Flag underwear. "It's really cute though. Very cute." He said changing the tone of his voice to a more "Sexy" tone. His voice made NJ blush and quivered in fear.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem fair if you're the only one with a piece of clothing off." He began to remove his glasses, sweater, and his shirt. His perfectly toned chest was exposed to NJ's eyes making her blush more intense at the sight. They were all wrong. Those people who said America was fat were wrong! He was actually worried so much about his weight, that instead of losing weight, he gained so much muscle, giving him such manly chest and arms. She placed her hands over her mouth to stop her from saying something weird.

America saw her and started to tease her again. "You like what you see?" He began to make childish remarks and poke her reddened cheeks.

"Shut the hell up! Jeez!" Her kiss silenced America's constant rambling. He kissed her back, feeling the same enveloping warmth fill his body again. She felt his arm muscles relax as he lowered his body to hers. "A-Ah-America..." His body made her melt within excitement and nervousness, wondering what his next move will be. America started to trail down her neck, wanting to taste more of her. NJ held his head gently while he has his fun. She started to notice the tent in his pants from earlier. Only this time, it was much larger. Distracted by this, she didn't notice that America was unbuttoning her shirt with his mouth.

"H-hey! N-no fair! I was distracted." NJ said to America who was, again smirking. "Is that so? Well, your fault for not paying attention. Oh well, it benefits me anyways!" He lowered his head to her chest seeing her American Flag bra. He started to undo the hook of her bra with his mouth, making NJ giggle a bit. (She's wearing a strapless bra with the hook in the front.) She heard a slight "pop" which made her panic a little.

America took the bra completely off, throwing it behind him. He looked at the now exposed torso of his state. He was a bit surprised. He knew that her chest would be a bit bigger than the other female states because of the Industrial Era, but he never thought it would be full and round like that. NJ felt a bit insecure about a boy seeing her chest, especially America. She knew that her bust size was a full C and always denied that it was that size, if anybody asked. She closed her shirt, covering her chest from America's eyes.

"Eh? Hey, I was still looking."

"Ngh. It's not polite to stare. Second, it's just weird when you like, stare at me like that."

"Cause your cute." He teased trying to open her shirt again. He opened it, seeing her chest again and almost getting a slight nosebleed. "You Pervert." She said. He caressed the curves of her chest, feeling the smooth, soft skin. As he began to kiss her again, he cupped a hand under one of her breast and fondled it lovingly.

"Nnnn! America's hands... feel good." She kept moaning as he switched positions, making her sit in his lap again and massaging her breast with both hands. America wanted to hear more of NJ's moaning, panting, and saying his name over and over. "Please. Call me 'Alfred'." He requested.

"Alfred."

"I'll call you "Alex" then."

He started to pinch her hardened nipples with his thumb and index fingers, making her feel even more pleasure. "Alfred!" He squeezed her several times more before switching his hands to her back and lowered his head to level with her bust. "Your skin taste just like a diner food. I wonder if the same applies here too." "Don't be a pervert and don't get slapped!" NJ warned him.

America began to lick her left breast slowly as he took it into his mouth. "Ahhh!" She cried out, as Alfred was giving her the tongue treatment. He never forgot to give attention to her other breast, switching every few seconds while fondling the other. America let his hands explore more as they both touched her soft butt. NJ let out a weird moaning sound. He pushed her butt up against his tent letting it rub between her while she moaned. "N-no! Don't do it like that!" She pleaded. America did it more, watching her throw her head back in pleasure. He was surprised at how sensitive she was.

When he was done, he lifted his head up and licked his lips at the job he's done. "Your breast taste like sweet milk." He commented. "Ngh." She said faintly. The tent was still up in his pants. NJ looked at America. She wanted to let Alfred feel a bit more free since he seemed like his pants was hurting his crotch. NJ slipped her hands to his pant waist, pulling them down. America thought it was finally time to take it up a notch. He helped her pull down his pants along with his Hamburger boxers. He felt a bit nervous too because he thought NJ might make fun of him or get scared or something of the like.

He laid back down on the bed, with Alex on top of him looking at his crotch. She was positioned with the lower half of her body towards Alfred's head. America started to touch her thighs gently. "...What?" She stuttered, speechless. She looked at the stiffened rod and gulped. He was BIG to say the least. She thought, _H-how... am I going to fit this? The size is so fucking scary! _ Alex was about to cry and get a panic attack. Not only because of the size, but because of America's face being so close to her entrance. The only thing that was protecting her was a piece of cloth! Not to mention it was very embarrassing to her.

"What? Is there something wrong, Alex?" America said looking down. "N-no. I'm just surprised. Your pretty big..."

"Maybe... I should.." She tried to touch it. It was really stiff and hot. America felt her gentle hands touch him and began to blush and make small sounds. In return, he started to pull down her underwear, exposing her only innocence.

"SHIT!" She cussed as she felt her underwear being rolled down her thighs. "Alfred's face is too fucking close!" "Likewise!" America replied. She continued to move her hand up and down his length while he was moaning and gripping Alex's butt.

"H-hey! D-don't do that! You Pervert!"

"Sorry! Oh. You have a sexy ass..." America said squeezing it.

"Ahhh! Stop that!" She gasped.

He started to look at NJ's entrance with lust. America pressed a finger into her without warning. She began to moan louder. "Alfred! Alfred! Ahhh!" He stuck another finger into her trusting it in out in a steady rhythm. She started to mover her hands faster as well. She thought, _If he wants to play that way, I'll show him who's he fucking with!_ America panted heavily. "A-Alex! Ohhh!" He couldn't hold it in any longer, he wanted to keep her all to himself. He took out his fingers and started to lick her soaking entrance. "EPA! Alfred!" NJ squealed. She never felt this good. Alfred must be serious if he's going to do that. She had to make him feel good a well. She licked his rod and took the top of it into her mouth.

America felt a sudden burst of pleasure flow through his body like a really fast and hard flood. He had to give the equal amount of pleasure. He started to lick her faster and more wanting. NJ was able to take in half of the length into her mouth, in fear of gagging and throwing up. Her breast pressed gently against Alfred as she was doing what she had to.

"Alex! Ahhh!" His breath became ragged and uneven. She moved her mouth up and down while touching the rest of his length. America couldn't respond, he was too busy being pleasured and pleasuring Alex. He started to feel something coming out. "Alex! S-stop!" He stopped and grabbed her by the waist to pull her back. NJ felt the sudden pull and followed. She saw it. He had released his essences all over himself and the bed sheets. America let out a heavy sigh of relief as he placed her on top, face to face. He kissed her, lovingly, amazed at how much pleasure he was feeling.

She felt the same, this pleasure was pure intoxication that no other alcoholic beverage could ever provide. "Alfred. That felt really good." She commented, her cheeks being full pink and red.

"Of course it would. Because you're with a hero." He jeered.

"In that case, is there anything else a hero can do for a maiden?"

"Yeah. One last thing and it requires my full strength."

"What may that be?" She asked a bit more excited, and scared.

He flipped both of them over, being on top. America stated, "This might hurt a bit. But, afterwards, you'll feel amazing." NJ nodded and watched him. He tried to insert himself into her, but he never knew it would be so hard. She was so small and he could possibly break her! "Okay.. I think I got it." He pressed forward with it, finally knowing how to make it fit.

A surge of pain ran up her spine. She yelled and threw her head back. "You alright?" America asked worryingly. "Y-yeah. This is nothing compared to the wars I've been involved in!" He pressed on, finally getting the whole thing into her. NJ covered her face with her arm so America wouldn't see the small tears that were falling from her eyes. "Okay... It's all the way in." She yet out a few more yells trying to bottle the pain. It took a few seconds, but her expressions started to change quickly as her muscles began to adjust to his size, giving her a new wave of pleasure. "Alfred! So big! Ahhh!" She cried out.

America felt this pleasure too, her insides were warm and it just felt so damned good. He started to move slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her. NJ moaned blissfully a few times before asking, "Faster.. Please, Alfred?" He nodded with a smile and started to move faster and started to hit her harder. He began to pant and listen to NJ's moans. She moaned his name and yelled in pleasure. Her voice motivated him to use his whole hero power on her. It was too good to be true in fact, almost as if the sensation was surreal. NJ started to yell. "More! More! Alfred, I want more!" America was so freaking happy at this point. He gave her what she wanted, going at a rapid pace. She begged again. "Alfred! My hero! More! Show me all the power a hero has!" America started to go at full force, not holding back anything. He moaned loudly as he rested her legs on his shoulders. Her back arched off the bed in pleasure, calling out his name and shaking her hips to his rhythm.

"Alex, you feel so good... I... I think I'm going to burst soon!" He announced.

"Me too! Me too, Alfred!" She yelled.

She bit her lip trying to hold back a scream. "ALEX!" He yelled giving a final thrust and feeling his thick liquid burst out and rush into her. "ALFRED!" She screamed loudly as if Canada could hear it. Her clear liquids started to mix with America's, giving a long heavy sigh of relief. America gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of NJ slowly, ending their session. He collapsed next to her, sweating and trying to catch his breath. Alex finally calmed down and weakly raised her right hand. "I have... no... objections.."

He smiled and replied, "Yeah. I know." America hugged her against his sweat slickened chest and ran his fingers through NJ's short blond hair. He whispered, "I love you, Alex Way." She hugged him back. "Aishiteru... Alfred. You're the best hero on the face of this damned Earth.." He remembered that word that Japan had said earlier in the hallway.

"Alex, I want the truth. Do you love me? Or Kiku?" He asked.

"I... I like you, Alfred. I never loved Kiku. He's my friend."

"How about in the hallways?"

"I had explained to Kiku that I liked you and I asked him how to say "I love you" in Japanese. And then at the same time, I was asking Big Bro Sweden and the Netherlands for advice on how to confess."

"Really?" He said embarrassed. He couldn't believe he got jealous over Japan's translations and her Big Brothers' advice. "Oh. I was afraid that you would love Japan and leave me."

"Why would I do that?" She looked up at him. "My heart belongs to Alfred. It will never be anybody else. I will always be Alfred's whether I like it or not."

"I love you.." He said faintly.

Alex couldn't answer. "Eh?" Alfred was expecting an answer. "Aren't you suppose to say something?"

"I can't say it that easily... Three little words mean a whole lot." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the side.

"If you love me, then you'll say it. You love me right, Alex?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Then tell me how much you love me. I want to hear it, those three words come out your mouth."

"I... I" She stuttered, trying to say it. "I.. I.. I.. L-l-love... y-you..."

"Say it all together." He smiled.

"I L-love y-you."

"Your almost there. Say it."

"...I Love You." She blushed lightly, finally saying it.

America smiled again. "It sounds wonderful. Say it again." He requested. She thought he's gone mad. "I love you. I love you a lot Alfred F. Jones." She said his full name, hoping it would keep him quiet. "Aww. That was cute." He teased. "Shut the fuck up, you over-sized mochi!" She cussed.

"Oh. I wanted to ask. Mochi? Or Pocky?" America sat up to put his glasses back on.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it. Please?"

"Umm... I like Mochi. Why?"

"Aww! You really do love me!" America hugged her tightly.

'Hey! What do you mean?" She hugged him back, finally realizing what he meant. "You.. Jackass..." She started to fade into sleep after all that exhaustion. America whispered into her ear_, "I'll always be your Mochi. Even if you eat all the food in the world, I'll always be here. Your fat, soft, rice pounded, heroic mochi." _

_NOTES_

_Okay, I know is really long. Sorry. I'M SORRY FOR THE "I'll slap the recession out of America" THING... I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE...When America considers her a "princess" in a way, because she was a Royal Colony under the British Rule. She considers Sweden and The Netherlands her brothers because, historically, Sweden and Netherlands took over NJ before England did. Oh and when America said, "Do you like Mochi? Or Pocky?" It means if she likes him "Mochi" or Japan "Pocky". (Just in case you didn't catch that.) Please Review! And I'll make more stories soon! (If I can...)_


End file.
